villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hunter J
Hunter J, frequently referred to as either Pokémon Hunter J, J''', or '''Jay in certain dubs, is one of the main antagonists in anime; Pokémon Diamond and Pearl. She is a Pokémon hunter who, with the help from her henchmen, captures Pokémon, steals Trainers' Pokémon and sells the Pokémon requested by her clients for a profit on the black market, by any means necessary, including abandoning her henchmen, or even killing anyone who gets in her way. She was voiced by Takako Honda in the Japanese version and by Sonny Dey in the English dub. History Meeting Ash and Friends Hunter J first appeared when she attempted to steal a Gardevoir owned by a girl named Melodi. Thinking Ash's Pikachu and Team Rocket's Meowth would be worth a sizable amount of money, so she decided to steal both them. This caused Ash to join forces with Team Rocket to rescue the two. Following a brief confrontation with Hunter J, they managed to sneak into J's airborne base and rescue their Pokémon and all the others she had stolen, before returning them to their rightful Trainers. Though several of her henchmen have been captured by Officer Jenny, Hunter J was able to escape and remained at large. Jessie, James, and Meowth especially seem to harbor a grudge against her ever since she kidnapped Meowth. Various Jobs Catching Shieldons Hunter J appeared again. This time, she was on a mission to steal a group of Shieldon, but was foiled by Ash and his friends, with help from his rival Gary. Her unseen employer in the helicopter cut off the deal to obtain the Shieldon, since Officer Jenny was near. After telling Ash and his friends not to get in her way next time as she gets away, she told her second-in-command to establish radio contact with their employer to tell him that they would not be doing service with him again. Catching Aura Sphere Riolu Hunter J appeared again where she was hired to steal a special Riolu that knew Aura Sphere, for an unknown client. Ash managed to rescue the Riolu, but Hunter J managed to escape again. Catching Regigigas Later on, Hunter J appeared again and attempted to capture Regigigas at the request of an unknown client. Hunter J traveled to the Snowpoint Temple and forcefully awakened Regigigas. Despite this, she was unable to capture it, due mostly to the efforts of Brandon and his Pokémon, and she immediately withdrew from the area when her client decided to cancel the deal. Assisting Team Galactic J appeared again. This time, she was hired by Team Galactic to catch the legendary Lake Guardian Pokémon; Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf, and was successful. Although she was succeed in capturing the Lake guardians, her ship was hit by two Future Sight attacks used by Uxie and Mesprit directly before she captured them, which due to her overconfidence, Hunter J had forgotten about the Future Sight Attacks. As a result, J's ship crashed into Lake Valor and sank into a whirlpool while she and her crew members were on board. Once the ship was underwater, the protective glass broke and the ship was flooded with water, causing it to explode, J's glasses left floating to the surface. It is currently unknown if J, her Pokémon, or any of her crew survived. However, as she has not made any reappearances since, it's most likely that Hunter J, her Pokémon, and her crew are dead. Personality Hunter J is a treacherous person who is willing to do anything to capture Pokémon for her clients even if it means injuring or even killing people or Pokémon, easily revealing her to be ruthless, relentless, and cruel. In fact, in her debut episode, she sacrificed some of her henchmen without hesitation or remorse, further emphasizing her intensely sociopathic, greedy, and callous nature. She has no honor, decency, or regard for any form of life. The only thing that matters to her is money, nothing else. She is one of the very few characters in the anime who is purely evil. Unlike many other villains, who at the very least show some respect towards Ash and his friends for their tenacity, Hunter J harbors no such feelings for them, seeing them as nothing more than nuisances in her schemes that need to be eradicated. This often causes her to underestimate her opponents when on the verge of victory, which often leads to her defeat and seemingly her final downfall. Gallery J Hunter J.png|Full Body of Pokemon Hunter J J Going to Steal Pikachu..png|Hunter J preparing to turn Ash's Pikachu into stone J, Ariados and Salamence (DP020).png|Hunter J became interesting to Meowth talking J (Mutiny in the Bounty).jpg J's Grin.jpg|J's evil grin. J's Cannon.png Hunter J and her Crew's Demise.png|J's Death Hunter J's Pokémon Salamence.png|Salamence (Main Pokémon) Ariados.png|Ariados Drapion.png|Drapion Navigation Category:Poachers Category:Pure Evil Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Greedy Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Game Changer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Power Hungry Category:Obsessed Category:Abusers Category:Wrathful Category:Terrorists Category:Mercenaries Category:Elementals Category:Female Category:Torturer Category:TV Show Villains Category:Successful Category:Crime Lord Category:Master Manipulator Category:Strategic Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Traitor Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Egotist Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Leader Category:Opportunists Category:Provoker Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Control Freaks Category:Murderer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Big Bads